A Christmas Kiss
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Lucius gets Narcissa a present for Christmas but she doesn't get him anything in return. So he suggest a kiss instead. Written for Hogwarts Eastern Winter Funfair's Christmas Eve Boxes, Hogwarts Northern Winter Funfair's Build an Igloo, and Hogwarts Southern Winter Funfair's Present Wrapping Station on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Hogwarts Eastern Winter Funfair's Christmas Eve Boxes, Hogwarts Northern Winter Funfair's Build an Igloo, and Hogwarts Southern Winter Funfair's Present Wrapping Station on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Christmas Eve Boxes I wrote for (Stage 2) The ribbon is pink and my prompt was write about Sirius Black. For Build an Igloo I wrote for Layer 1 pairing prompt of Narcissa/Lucius. For Present Wrapping Station I wrote Step 2 Prepare your spellotape and the prompt of (action) kissing. I hope you all enjoy A Christmas Kiss.**

Narcissa Black didn't know why she had agreed to meet Lucius Malfoy in this particular empty classroom. The blonde didn't real care that much for intended husband considering it was an arranged marriage. She knew that she had her older sister Andromeda to thank for that. Running away in the middle of the night and marrying that Tonks boy. It was rather ridiculous all things considered. Why couldn't Andromeda just marry Rabastan like their parents expected her to. It wasn't like every unhappy pure-blood couple didn't cheat at one point or another.

"Narcissa," Lucius's voice whispered from the doorway.

"Lucius," she answered warily.

Narcissa watched as the end of his wand lit up revealing that he was dressed in his best. Must be preparing to go home for the holidays and spend them at Malfoy manor. A sense of dread filled her knowing that she'd one day be the mistress of that forbidding fortress. She almost thought he wasn't going to come any nearer before he started to walk towards her.

"Why did you ask to meet me here?" she sighed in exasperation. Narcissa was a busy girl after all. She had other things that she could be doing. Like getting ready to return to Black manor for the holidays. But no she was here waiting for Lucius to make his way over to her like idiot people claimed she was.

"I wanted to give you something," Lucius told her as he came to a stop in front her. A pink blush crawling over his cheeks. He held a small parcel in his hands with a bright pink bow attached to it. It was wrapped in snowflake wrapping paper. She wondered if maybe Bellatrix had told Lucius pink was one of her favorite colors. "Here you go." He held out the small package.

"Thank you, Lucius," Narcissa said graciously like her mother had taught to when she received a gift. "It was very kind of you to get me a gift." She racked her mind for something to tell him in regards to why she didn't get him a present in return. "I'm afraid that I didn't get you anything in return though."

Lucius smiled at her in a manner she wasn't quite accustomed to. "You don't have to get me anything," he told her. "I wanted to get you a present just because. You don't have get me a thing if you don't want to."

"But it's quite rude not to get a present for someone whose gotten you one."

"I think I've got a idea of a present you can give me."

Narcissa should have known what Lucius was going to suggest once she saw the slight smirk begin to tug at the blonde male's lips. She should have known as soon as she was asked to meet him in his classroom. "What is that?" she asked coyly raising a well manicured blonde eyebrow.

"How about a kiss for your future husband?" Lucius asked being forward as he always was in her presence.

A deep pink blush crawled across Narcissa's face. She'd never kissed a boy before in her life who wasn't related to her. Let alone kissing a boy on the lips like she assumed that Lucius wanted. "I've never kissed anyone before, Lucius," she whispered fear in her voice. She'd heard what the other students called girls who met up boys in vacant classrooms and it wasn't exactly nice.

"Never?"

Shaking her Narcissa gulped as a lump formed in her throat. Her eyes widened as Lucius seemed to be getting nearer and nearer by the second. What was that scoundrel getting at?

"Let me give you your first kiss," Lucius told her in a lowered voice. "So you can give me the gift I asked of you in return."

Narcissa didn't get a chance to answer as his lips were soon pressed firmly against her own. To her surprise Lucius's lips were rather soft for the lips of a boy. She found she really didn't mind have them pressed to her own. Disappointment surged through her as Lucius pulled away from her panting for air.

"How did you like that?" he asked a mischievous smirk she'd only ever seen on her cousin Sirius crossing his face.

"I rather liked it," Narcissa whispered closing the distance again. This time feeling much bolder than she had when he made his approach the first time she pressed her lips to Lucius's.

Lucius growing rather bolder himself let his hands begin to roam over Narcissa's body over her clothes. It was at this point that they both jumped apart hearing the snorts and peal of laughter coming from the doorway. Framed in the doorway was none other than Narcissa's cousin Sirius Black who was laughing as hard as he could.

"Your going to be in so much trouble when I tell your Mummy what you were letting good old Lucy do to you, Cissa," Sirius called over his shoulder as he walked off. "So much trouble."

Disentangling herself from Lucius Narcissa grabbed her present and raced after Sirius as though that would stop him from ratting her out to her mother. She'd have to think of a way to convince not to rat on her before they got home. And she had a long ride to do it in.

 **I hope you all enjoyed A Christmas Kiss.**


End file.
